Minevova
minevova (Vova) is currently 5th on the Splegg Leaderboards. He is considered as one of the best Splegg players of all time and one of the strongest full first person players. minevova has been playing Splegg since December 2013 and he is well known in the community for being one of the best players in 2014. He managed to reach the highest winning percentage in Splegg with permanent first person before Biplanonde overtaking him. In late 2014 he took a break from the game, coming back after half a year and still having his skill. This wasn't the only time from him to quit, actually minevova frequently first played for few months and then taking again a little break. He is also known for creating Minecraft Renders for his friends. minevova was known for not having a particularly good view on moderators or alts. He used to be active on YouTube (TNT Run, Splegg) but he has stopped uploading videos. Because of personal reasons, he is now inactive but sometimes he plays a few games of Splegg. He is part of the 1 million destroyers club. Playstyle minevova is known for his direct offensive first person rushes. Quick reactions, unpredictable turns and ability to read opponent's intentions are minevova's strongest skills. He likes to start the 1v1s from long distance, so he can charge close to the enemy properly. This unique aggressive style made him well-known. With his dodging, he is really difficult to beat, often forcing the opponent to run away when he surprisingly gets near them. In close range he tries to stay as close as possible to his opponent. Sometimes against really defensive players he turns really passive, standing still while shooting from middle range, waiting for the opportunity to surprise the enemy with a charging attack. He is known for never using the sneak button, which has made many other players to do as well. Various spins while TNT running and random 360° turns are also common for minevova. minevova is not the fastest shooter, but still manages to aim deadly, usually behind the player. Because he plays in first person, he cannot see the blocks around him, which makes defensive style much harder, and that is one reason for his permanent offensive playstyle. Community Image minevova is a respected player in the community and ranked really high by others. Him and Biplanonde were both used to be compared together as the strongest Splegg player, but he never got as famous as Biplanonde, which may be because of his a bit quiet nature. As he is really competitive player, he often got in arguments with other users. He has said to hate players who play overly defensive in third person view, as well as third person view playing in general. Even though he has got into problems with some players, he is mostly liked in Splegg community and outside it. In the lobby minevova tries to stay alone and stands in his hidden spot. The increase of the new players starting to use a very defensive style has made him slowly uninterested in playing Splegg. Tournament History minevova has never participated in a Splegg tournament. Name History Category:Player